


I'm Not Gay, I Think (Discontinued)

by viviuri424



Category: SuperMarioLogan
Genre: I dont really know, Joseph's kinda boring, Junior might be gay, M/M, gay shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviuri424/pseuds/viviuri424
Summary: Cody's always loved Junior but Junior could never love him back. He's straight. That's what everyone thought. Hell, that's what Junior thought his whole life, too. Until the day that things took a turn.
Relationships: Cody Nutkiss/Bowser Junior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm Not Gay, I Think (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was meant to be multiple chapters but I don't really plan on finishing this anymore. You can still read the chapter that I have done if you want. I'm not really a fan of SML anymore so if I do another fanfic some time in the future it will not be about that.

It was about 9 am and Chef Pee Pee was shocked Bowser Junior hadn't bothered him once that day. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He had asked for breakfast around 7 am and had somehow managed to convince the chef to let him have Cookie Crisp. Chef Pee Pee thought it was way too unhealthy. That's why he was making apple lasagna brownies for him and Bowser. He didn't have a recipe since he had never made these before so he was just kinda winging it. He threw in about 7 eggs with the egg shells included. They really added a special crunch. Halfway through the brownies boiling, Chef Pee Pee decided to add some lettuce to make it even more healthy. As Chef Pee Pee was staring at his brownies cooking and thinking of how much he was going to hump them when they were done, Junior appeared out of nowhere.

"Chef Pee Pee!"

"Whaaat do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!?"

"I'm bored," Junior replied.

"And what am I supposed to do about it? Huh? Go play with your toys!"

"But I don't have anyone to play with. Come play with me!" Junior demanded.

"I'm making breakfast! Can't you see I'm making breakfast?" Chef Pee Pee whined.

"So?"

"So go play by yourself, you stupid brat!" yelled Chef Pee Pee as he slammed down on the side of his pot almost spilling boiling water everywhere.

"Aw, fine then!" Junior whimpered as he started to walk away.

"Ok Chef Pee Pee, now that he's gone, you can get your sexy ass back to cooking. Damn!" he said as he looked at himself in his reflection on the shiny metal of the stove.

"You have a poop nose!" Junior called on his way upstairs.

"Goddammit Junior!" Chef Pee Pee shouted back.

Junior made it into the bedroom he and Chef Pee Pee shared and sat at the table where Thomas was "napping." When he was younger, his dad could just force Chef Pee Pee to play toys with him but at 11 years old, Bowser didn't really care. He'd just tell Junior to figure it out himself. 

As Junior sat sulking at his table next to a sleeping Thomas, Junior heard Chef Pee Pee yell, "Bowser, breakfast is done!" He heard his father's loud footsteps thundering their way down the stairs.

"Oh," He whined to himself. "I don't have anyone to play with."

"Hey, Junior." Bowser Junior looked up to see Jeffy standing next to him holding a blue and green Nintendo Switch in his left hand.

"Oh hi, Jeffy! Is that a Nintendo Switch?" Junior said enthusiastically. Maybe Jeffy could play today, he thought.

"Sure is, Junior! I'm just dropping it off before I go pick up hoes on the street."

"How does that work?" Junior asked.

"Oh, it's easy, Junior. First, I stand in the street. Then, I wait till a car's coming and I let it hit me. Next, the big-tittied girl driving the car comes out to see what she hit. I pretend to be all innocent and confused and to not know what happened and BOOM! Their clothes are all off, flying all over the place. My peepee is gonna be redder than a firetruck. And I won't even be the one spanking it. It's as easy as that, Junior," Jeffy explained.

"Oh," Junior replied. "So you can't play with me?"

"Nope." Jeffy said this warm-heartedly but it felt so cold.

"Oh. Ok, well have fun," Junior tried not to complain and to just be polite even though he was really bored and was hoping Jeffy could play.

"Oh, I sure will, Junior." Jeffy said before taking off.

"Well, I guess I'll just call my friends." Junior said to himself and proceeded to call Cody and Joseph. Luckily both were free and said they'd come over right away.

When they arrived, only about 5 seconds after Junior invited the two, he led them upstairs to his room.

"Let's play toys!" Junior exclaimed.

"What kind of toys?" Cody asked, winking behind his glasses that were too blue to see past.

"We're gonna play with Thomas!" Junior gleefully replied.

"Oh," Cody paused for a second. "Well, tell me this, Junior. How are we all supposed to play with Thomas all at once?"

"Yeah, dude," Joseph added. Sometimes Junior questioned why he invited Joseph over all the time. He wasn't very interesting. He decided it was probably because of him feeling bad for Joseph because he's poor. If Junior didn't let him over, the poor kid would probably starve to death.

"I don't know," Junior said. He looked down at his feet.

"Well is there something else we can do?" Cody asked.

"I saw a package of balloons on top of my dad's dresser," Junior suggested. "He's eating breakfast right now so we can go in his room if we hurry."

"Oh yeah!" Cody said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Cody and Junior shouted "Yeah!" at each other, getting louder each time, for about 5 more minutes until Joseph interrupted them.

"Dudes, let's just go before your dad is done eating!"

"Oh yeah!" Junior said so Cody set down Ken on the table next to Thomas and they finally made it to Bowser's bedroom. They searched the deep red walls until they found the dresser. There was a cardboard box on top that said something written with a black marker. Obviously it had to say "Balloons." Bowser Junior knew that's what was inside.

"How will we reach all the way up there, dude?" Joseph asked.

"We could, like, climb on top of each other so we can reach," Junior said. They had done this before and they succeeded at getting what they wanted. The whole plan was perfect. Junior probably wouldn't have gotten into trouble if he hadn't broken the glass table.

"I call middle!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'll be top I guess. There's no way I could carry both of you," Joseph said.

"That's because you're poor, Joseph," Junior replied.

"Don't remind me, dude!" Joseph cried.

"So, I'll be bottom then," Junior said.

"Oh, yeah," Cody groaned.

"Ok, everybody, let's do this," Junior said.

So Cody got on top of Junior, moaning "oh yeah" the whole time and Joseph got on top of Cody. Cody was clearly staring at Joseph's ass but Joseph didn't seem to notice because he was too focused on their mission. As they kept holding each other up so Joseph could reach the balloons, Junior suddenly got the urge to look up. I'm not gay, he kept repeating to himself but the urge was so strong.

"Got it!" Joseph said, interrupting Junior's gay thoughts. They all got down and Joseph showed them the balloons. " Now we can blow them up!"

"Ummm, Joseph. Those, ar-" Cody started.

"Yeah, why would my dad try to hide these from me?" Junior asked, ignoring Cody completely.

"Thos-"

"I can't wait! I can never afford balloons like these!"

"Those aren't balloons," Cody said.

"Huh?" Junior read the black writing on the box. "Condoms. Oh."

"Yeah," Cody said quietly. 

"I mean, I saw Dad take one out when he had a girl over and it looked like a balloon."

All of a sudden, there were footsteps coming from outside the room. "Oh god, Junior, your dad's coming," Cody whispered.

"I'm out of here, dude!" Joseph dropped the condoms and jumped out the window.

"Cody, run!" They zoomed out of the room without looking back as Junior shouted, "GO, GO, GO!" It wasn't a long distance but Junior already felt his legs wearing out as they leaped into Bowser Junior's room where Cody landed on top of Junior. They stayed there, chest to chest with their faces inches apart. Cody's face was more interesting up close. Bowser Junior could see how white his teeth were. How sharp they were. How good they would feel in his skin. Stop. Junior realized he could see Cody's eyes through his glasses the slightest bit. Cody's eyes looked smaller when the glasses were covering his huge eyes. They looked… prettier. Junior got stuck staring, taking in all the details of his face for seconds which felt like an eternity before pushing Cody off of him. Cody sat up and Junior saw him glancing over at him a little more than usual. What just happened? Junior thought as he got up off the ground. Today's been so weird. I should just make Cody go home now.

"Bye, Cody."

"Huh? Oh, so I'm leaving already?" Cody asked with a look on his face that Junior knew was disappointment. Junior should have gotten used to that look by then but it just seemed so sad that Junior had to feel sorry for Cody.

"Yeah," Junior quietly responded. He was doing this for his own good. He needed time to just stop what he was doing and do nothing.

"Ok, then," Cody replied before walking out, stopping once to turn and check and see if Junior was ok. After Cody was gone and the door was closed, Junior went up to his bunk on the bunk bed. He laid on his back and stared up at the white, textured ceiling above him. He had some thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far! This is my first fanfiction and I have no clue how it's going to turn out.


End file.
